


Admit It

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, bagginshield - Fandom, thilbo - Fandom
Genre: Erebor, M/M, Sexual Content, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin takes Bilbo aside and makes him admit that he wants the Mountain King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admit It

“Come with me, burglar.” Thorin rumbled, standing above Bilbo, who sat by the camp fire listening to Bofur and the others sing and tell stories.

Bilbo blinked up at Thorin confused, watching him walk away from the camp and looked at the others, who shrugged. Setting his supper bowl down, Bilbo got up and followed after the lead Dwarf. They walked far, out of sight and sound of the others back at the camp. The Hobbit gulped when Thorin stopped, turning to Bilbo with a stern glare on his face, making Bilbo fidget.

“I will not tell you again.” Thorin growled. “Come. Here.”

The Hobbit whimpered fearfully once stopping within inches of Thorin, the Dwarf's scent, completely male and Dwarvish, filled Bilbo's nose and oddly made his soft need twitch in the confines of his trousers. Thorin reach out, pushing Bilbo's over coat off his shoulders to ground and pushed the buttons of his vest through their holes, opening it and dropping it to the ground with the coat.

“Um, what--”

“Quiet.” Thorin snapped, finishing removing all of Bilbo's clothing, leaving him stark naked to the world and weather. “Turn around.” Thorin ordered, his voice as naked as Bilbo before him, but his eyes were all over Bilbo's body.

Bilbo turned his back to Thorin, squeezing his eyes tightly closed, he heard the strings of Thorin's trousers being untied and Thorin's moan as the cool night air wrapped around his hot length. Thorin sat down on a rock, leaning forward to grab Bilbo's wrist tightly and pulling him backwards til the back of the Hobbit's calves touched Thorin's knees.

“Stay put.” Thorin ordered. “Move and lose your life.” he growled, going inside his cloak to a hidden pocket, pulling out a small vial of liquid from it and uncapping it, the faint scent of sandalwood filled both their noses.

Thorin poured some of the liquid into his big, thick hand, capping and putting the vial back and rubbing it into two of his fingers. He grabbed Bilbo's wrist again, moving him to keep his back to him, but stand to his side, seating him on one of Thorin's knees, his round ass between Thorin's open legs. Thorin wrapped his one arm around Bilbo's waist, holding him tight and secure so he couldn't move or escape. His slick hand moving under Bilbo's ass, ghosting between his cheeks.

“Cover your mouth, drop your hands before I tell you and I'll put you over my knee and tan your hide.” Thorin husked, his voice thick with lust and arousal. Bilbo nodded, clamping both hands over his mouth and jerking feeling one of Thorin's impossibly thick fingers push up inside of his tight cavity.

Thorin moaned heavily, working his finger in and out of Bilbo, pushing it deeper and deeper into him and making Bilbo whimper and quiver in his lap and arms. Thorin's hot breath tickled Bilbo's ear, his nose in his hair. He moved his arm from around the Hobbit's waist, taking one hand from his mouth and pulling it behind him and to his pulsing member and heavy sack, making him cup his impressive sack in his hand, Bilbo was surprised by how heavy they were.

“Gently.” Thorin whispered in his ear. “Like a feather.” he instructed the Hobbit, holding Bilbo's hand in his at his sack, showing him how he wanted him to touch him. Bilbo nodded, his eyes still squeezed shut, he couldn't believe this was happening, but was surprised by how gentle and loving Thorin was becoming as time progressed.

“You're clenching.” Thorin commented, as the ring of muscle of Bilbo's hole around his finger tightened, he pressed his lips to the spot just behind Bilbo's ear. “Relax.” He whispered. “Think of home, your precious garden....ahh, that's it.” Thorin smiled, feeling the Hobbit relax. “Very good.” he praised him, kissing behind his ear again, knowing from a certain moan that Bilbo made, that he liked feeling Thorin's lips there. “Does my finger still hurt you?” Thorin asked in all seriousness.

Bilbo shook his head.

“Put your hand down, open your eyes and use your voice.” Thorin instructed, firmly.

Bilbo gulped, slowly dropping his hand, his other still fondling Thorin's sack as he opened his eyes to met surprisingly, shockingly, tender blue eyes of the Dwarf's. He looked like a completely different Dwarf then when they started. The Hobbit gasped as Thorin snapped his finger upward, rubbing his spot.

“Now, does it still hurt to have my finger in you?” He asked again, still rubbing Bilbo's spot.

“N-no.” Bilbo whimpered.

“Good.” Thorin nodded, pulling his finger out some and pressing the tip of his second finger to Bilbo's hole.

“Wa-wait.” Bilbo fretted, feeling Thorin's second finger going to join the first, his gripped Thorin's shoulder with his free hand.

“You told me it doesn't hurt, did you lie thinking I'd remove my finger?” Thorin asked sternly, his eyes becoming hard again.

Actually, Bilbo had thought that. “No-no. Just, what are you doing? Switching fingers or something?”

Thorin smiled at the Hobbit. “You are a virgin, aren't you, Hobbit?” he grinned.

“Well, well...yes.” Bilbo admitted, looking down, but closing his eyes remembering he was sitting naked in the lap of the King of Erebor.

“I am glad, I decided to open you first, then.” Thorin said, putting his free arm back around Bilbo's waist, pulling the Hobbit's side to his chest to offer him some warmth against the cool night. “I don't wish to hurt you.”

“Hur-hurt me ho-how?” Bilbo frowned, confused.

“Not to worry, Hobbit. I know what I'm doing.” Thorin told him. “Now, you may want to cover your mouth again, this will hurt and I apologize. I'll make it go away a quickly as possible.” Thorin assured him, kissing his neck.

Taking a deep breath, Bilbo clamped his hand back down around his mouth, muffling himself. Thorin slowly pressed his second finger into Bilbo's hole with his first, stretching Bilbo open wide, wider than the Hobbit thought possible. He tightened around Thorin's fingers, hurting himself more and almost screaming into his hand.

“Relax, relax, relax.” Thorin repeated to him, rubbing Bilbo's side, trying to coax him to relax, holding his fingers still until he did. “You must relax, Hobbit. The pain will not stop until you do. Come, relax yourself, like a good Hobbit can.” he talked him through it, finally getting Bilbo to relax enough for Thorin to press both his fingers into him to his knuckles. He let his fingers rest there a while, letting Bilbo adjust and get use to the intrusion.

“I can't.” Bilbo whimpered, almost near tears. “I-I can't, Thorin.”

“Hush now.” Thorin whispered, letting Bilbo rest his head on his shoulder, brushing the fingers of his free hand through Bilbo's dark honey colored hair, soothing him. “You will get use to it, I promise.” he told him, pressing a kiss to Bilbo's head.

“You plan on doing this more?” Bilbo asked, not picking his head up from Thorin's shoulder.

“Yes, I do.” Thorin admitted. “Much more, if not every night.”

“Why?” Bilbo asked, looking into the Dwarf's eyes.

“Because I want you.” Thorin told him, pulling his fingers from Bilbo and smiled, seeing the look of loss on the Hobbit's face because of it. “And now I will take you, Bilbo Baggins. To be mine and only ever mine, understood?” he said Bilbo’s name for the first time ever and Bilbo felt a thrill run through him straight to his own member, standing it to attention and not out of the notice of the Dwarf.

Thorin didn't wait for Bilbo to answer him, he twisted him so Bilbo's back was pressed to his chest, his arm wrapped still around his waist securely. Thorin guided his member to Bilbo's prepared and slick hole and slipped up into him easily. Bilbo didn't whimper or cry out in pain or cover his mouth this time, he sighed with pleasure feeling Thorin's mighty jewel rest inside of him like a perfect puzzle piece.

“Admit it, Hobbit. You want this. You've wanted this the moment I stepped foot into your home. Into your _Hobbit hole_.” Thorin husked into Bilbo's ear, thrusting into him smooth and skillfully.

“Yes.” Bilbo moaned, admitting it, meeting Thorin's thrusts.

“No one is to touch you, especially like this, is that understood? You are mine, my Hobbit, my Burglar. Is that understood? If any touch you, they die. If _you_ touch any...” Thorin turned his head, pressing his lips to Bilbo's ear. “I will punish you, _fiercely_.”

Bilbo gulped, biting his lip, he believed Thorin more than hundred percent, he'd seen how possessive the Dwarf King was and ruthless he could be. “I promise, I _swear_ , to only be yours, Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, from this moment on.” Bilbo moaned, honestly. Thorin smiled and gripped Bilbo's dripping member in his hand and stroking him to their pace.

Thorin pulled out of Bilbo after they both caught their breath after their releases, easily turning the Hobbit around to face him, sitting him in his lap sideways and closing his cloak around him to warm him. Bilbo happily and exhaustively cuddled and tucked himself against Thorin's chest inside the cloak, his eyes closing heavily as Thorin's hand soothed his lower back and backside, already complaining of the events, he knew he'd be painfully sore in the morning and riding the ponies wouldn't make it any easier, but Bilbo didn't care, he took each ache and pain as a odd pleasant reminder of being claimed and taken by the Mountain King and he'd admit that, happily, for the rest of his days in Thorin's very warm and protective arms.


End file.
